1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical system and a method for treating a desired region inside a subject which give medical treatment to a living tissue of an internal body part with a capsule medical apparatus introduced inside a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a field of endoscope, a capsule endoscope that is introduced inside an organ of a subject and that takes images of the inside of the organ (hereinafter, referred to as “in-vivo image” also) has been available. A capsule endoscope has an imaging function and a wireless communication function thereinside, and after orally introduced inside a subject such as a patient body, the capsule endoscope sequentially images in-vivo images of the subject while traveling inside a digestive canal by peristaltic movement and the like, and sequentially transmits the in-vivo images to a receiver apparatus placed outside the subject by wireless communication at each imaging. This capsule endoscope inside the subject is discharged out of the subject together with excrements or the like.
Among capsule medical systems that gives treatment to a subject using a capsule medical apparatus such as the capsule endoscope, there is a one that introduces a capsule medical apparatus carrying medicine inside a casing thereof inside a subject, and that gives the medicine to an affected part with this capsule medical apparatus inside the subject (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-334331). In the system described in this patent document 1, the position of an affected part inside the subject is identified using a medical diagnostic equipment such as an X-ray computerized topology (CT) and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and the capsule medical apparatus is caused to release the medicine when the capsule medical apparatus reaches the identified position of the affected part.